Superfamily!
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: Abandoned on this app only! Can be found on my wattpad ‘igiveyouconsent’ Story where Peter Parkers parents are murdered by time travelling HYDRA agents and Natasha takes peter under her wing. Pairings- Brutasha, Stony, Spideychelle, Hawksilver and ScarlettVision (peter is 3 at the time but there will also be a major time skip)
1. The escape of the HYDRA Agents

Everything was running smoothly in S.H.I.E.L.D's base. They were doing testing on the tesseract, a powerful energy source that had been found by Howard Stark. Suddenly the tesseract started glowing in a different way and the power just cut off.

The power then went back on but this time there were more people in the room than before. There were two men who wore strange clothing and had the hydra symbol on a banner that was strapped to their arms, they held guns that looked more advanced and alien like.

Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D saw them instantly when the lights turned on and grabbed his comm and spoke into it. "All Agents to the main lab now" The two Hydra Agents glared at him. "Ahh Nick Fury... haven't seen you since.. the accident." One spoke, his accent being a thick british one, not very accustomed for a hydra agent. Nick looked at him with a confused and shocked expression on his face, something that doesn't usually happen. "Accident?" He asked the two, his hand on his hip, ready to pull the gun out of his holster any second. "Well it hasn't happened yet of course, has it?!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. One S.H.I.E.L.D Agent who only just arrived, slowly walked behind the two men and tried to attack, seeing the hydra banner and knowing what group they were apart of. The Hydra Agent with the British accent turned around instantly and shot the man, disintegrating him. "Who are you?" Nick asked as he took a step closer. The man turned around and put the gun against Nick Furys forehead. "What do you want?" He asked the two. "Well WE want Hydra to take over the world but our Boss, he wants to know where one of your workers live, Ben Parker, Ben and his wife May." Fury eyebrows smushed together in a confused manner, "What would you want with one of our security guards?" He asked them. "Just tell us where the bloody hell he lives before I blast you into dust!" The man demanded. Before Fury could answer by 'politely' saying no another high-ranking agent answered for him. "They live in an apartment block in Queens! Here's the fully detailed address." The Agent said and hesitantly handed them a piece of paper he pulled out of a file just a few moments before. "Hmm... i like you." The Hydra Agent laughed and shot the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent that had only passed him a paper that would change two peoples lives that day, straight in the head. Suddenly the two men disappeared into thin air, shocking everyone that stood in that room.

Fury showed some remorse for the man who partially just saved his life, but was quite angry at him for giving away the safety of a simple family that lived in Queens. Fury guessed that they must be quite important for two Hydra Agents to break into S.H.I.E.L.D just to find out where they lived. He spoke into his comms again, "Get me Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton STAT"

S.H.I.E.L.D were tracing the Hydra Agents through some sort of Radiation they were leaving behind them. Fury then knew for sure that they were going after the Parkers once they landed in Queens. He again spoke through the comms, "Romanoff, take the streets and start running after them before they get to the Parkers. Barton, I want you on the roof right across the Parkers complex." Fury spoke and then went on to investigating the sudden appearance of the two Hydra Agents after he received an 'Affirmative sir' from both of his Top Agents through the walkie talkie(A/N:lol now he just sounds like a child uwu)

Natasha had just arrived to the apartment, as she kicked down the door, all she heard were the screams of a women. As she walked in she saw one of the HYDRA Agents stab someone, who she assumed was Mrs. Parker. Natasha ran up and flipped the man over and began to punch him till he passed out, after he was out cold she went to check whether the women had any pulse and suddenly she grabbed Natasha but calmed down when she realised it wasn't one of the men who attacked her and her husband. "Mrs Parker..?" Natasha asked her. The women nodded, so Natasha continued to speak, "Mrs Parker, do you know why those men came to attack you?" She questioned, suddenly the women groaned and held onto her wound, Natashas eyes widened at the injury, "I need an ambulance at the Parkers flat, ASAP!" She spoke into the comms then held onto the wound to support it. "P-p..peter" Mrs Parker whispered, "Peter? Who is Peter Mrs Parker? Is that your husband?" Natasha said and looked at the dead man that lied nearby. "N-no.. they're after Peter.. my son.." She whispered even quieter, "L-look.. l-look a-after my son.." Mrs Parker then said, to which Natasha nodded to, hesitantly. "Y-you're a pretty lady... Peters gonna need such a nice, caring, pretty lady to look after him... can you do that for me?" She asked Natasha, who nodded more confidently, even tears were falling down Natashas cheeks as her heart warmed at everything Mrs Parker was saying to her. "Promise?" She asked, "I-i.. I promise.." Natasha stuttered back, not really knowing how to take the situation. Mrs Parker flashed her a smile, her last smile, "Thankyou..." She mumbled then closed her eyes slowly, her soul finally leaving her body. "Fu-fuck.. no! Mrs Parker! Mrs Parker c'mon stay with me ma'am.." Natasha kept repeating then looked again for a pulse but found none. Natasha stumbled back from the body and held onto herself in shame for not doing enough to keep the women she had only met a minute ago, alive.

Natasha stood up when she heard crying from the other room and then realised she had forgotten about the child. "Peter!" She yelled and then ran to the other room, only to find the other Hydra Agent at the crib and had a knife out ready to kill the baby. "That was quite a heartwarming talk you had with that useless women back there, Ms Romanoff, but I'm afraid you won't be able to keep your promise after all." The man spat and laughed evilly as he held the knife up to Peter. "Now Clint!" She yelled and suddenly an arrow shot through from the window and right into the Hydra Agent, who suddenly fell to the ground. Peters crying increased and Natasha suddenly ran to the crib and picked him up. "Natasha? What's going on in there? I hear crying from all the way over here." Bartons voice came through the comms. "It was a boy, Clint. They were after the Parkers son.. they almost killed him." Her distressed voice said. "A boy? Bring him out, the other S.H.I.E.L.D Agents are coming up to bring the two guys back to base, they're still there right?" Clint asked. "Yeah I-.." She became silent when she saw the guy who got shot with the arrow suddenly disappear into thin air and she quickly ran into the other room but noticed the guy she knocked out was still there, out cold. "Natasha?" Clint questioned.

Natasha shook her head and sighed, "The one you shot just disappeared.. but luckily for us, he left his little friend here." Natasha muttered then walked over him towards the door, giving one last glance towards Peters dead parents. Then she thought, what was she going to do with him? Give him to S.H.I.E.L.D? Child Services? An orphanage? Perhaps other family members? Or would she.. keep him like his mother had asked her to? She walked out the door and motioned for the other Agents to walk in and grab the guy. She was walking down the stairs with Peter in her arms as she kept thinking. 'Even if I did keep Peter? How would I be able to protect him?? Would I even be a good mother?' She was brought out of her thoughts when Clint put a hand on her shoulder. "So Fury says that child services are on their way for the kid and they'll either go to his Uncle and Aunt or will be put under protection at some place blah blah blah-.. hey are you okay?" He asked her, she looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "Peters mother... she talked to me before she died. S-she.. she uhm asked me to look after Peter... she made me promise to look after Peter." Natasha told him as she looked at the child. "You.. you're not seriously thinking of adopting him? Right?" Clint asked the elite assassin. Natasha sighed, "It was Peters mothers last wish before she died that I was to take care of him.. It's not only that I want to honour her by doing so but its also that.. I.. Clint you know I can't have kids and maybe.. maybe this is the one chance I have to have my own and the child is in need of protection anyways, do you really think his random Uncle and Aunt could protect him more than I could? Care for him? Love him?" She told him. Clint looked like he was about to rebuttal but the look on his face made it obvious that he knew.. that he knew she was right, so he decided not to argue. "I'll get Fury to pull some strings..." Clint told her and Natasha smiled brightly off him, "I'll make sure he stays off of S.H.I.E.L.D files too for his safety." He asked her, "Okay.. and thankyou, Clint" She told him, making him smile back as he started to walk away.

Natasha turned her attention back to the now sleeping 3 year old in her arms, "Alright buddy... I guess I'm now your new guardian... mom? I don't know... you can call me whatever you want I guess." She cooed, making the boy just hum in response. Perhaps this whole parenting thing won't be too hard as she originally thought it would.

 **A/N: hiya kids(alright now i sound like a pedophile) so yes peter is 3 in this and i literally spent ages tryna figure out whether is made sense for him to be 3 in this because im putting this 4 years before natasha goes to investigate tony in the second iron man movie.**

 **Aight bye now...UwU**


	2. Momma Spider

**My god I realised I did my math wrong for how old Peter is but for the sake of my sanity I don't give two shits so.. jUst ignore it and don't give me shit for it**

 **Fuck math imma use my imagination so y'all better do the same thing if you get confused**

 **There will be flashbacks in the story so you can get a little peak into the past.**

 _ **~ALRIGHT LADS.. HERE'S OUR MAJOR TIME SKIP THAT I WASN'T ACTUALLY GONNA DO YET BUT MEH~**_

Peter Romanoff-Banner is now 16 but to the public he was known as Peter Parker. He didn't really mind of course, he knew that if others knew who he really was, they'd tried to kill him, which was something he wasn't really worried about considering he's Spiderman. His mother, Natasha had married Bruce Banner a year ago and Peter only started calling him Dad a few months after that, which got an interesting reaction out of Bruce.

 _Flashback_

 _Everyone had retreated to their rooms, it had been quite a tough mission. Bruce was tending to Peter, though Bruce was tired he was more than happy to tend to his newly adoptedish son(I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT) Bruce just put in a couple of stitches and gave him some medicine._

 _"Alright you're done here, Pete, go get some sleep and please for the love of god rest instead of going out and spidermanning." Bruce told him, Peter looked like he was going to protest so Bruce spoke again, "Your mother may be tired right now and most likely sleeping, but if she found out you went out when you were told not to, she won't hesitate to kick your ass." He warned him. Peter winced because he knew he was right._

 _Peter then gave a devious grin, "That's if she doesn't find out?" He told Bruce._

 _Bruce gave him Steves Eyebrows of Disappointment️, "And you think I wouldn't be the one to tell her? Pete, I love your mother but there's no way I'd do something that would possibly get me killed by her." Bruce joked, Peter just laughed. "But seriously, I'm sure the little guys will be alright without Spiderman for one night." He reasoned._

 _"Alright I won't go out tonight, but if something happens.. I'm pinning it on you." Peter grinned making Bruce laugh tiredly._

 _Peter yawned, "Alright off to bed, squirt." Bruce told him, Peter nodded and started to walk out of the room, "Night, Dad" He said back._

 _The two froze, Peter slowly turned back around to see a jaw dropped Bruce Banner. Peter looked down in embarrassment,"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Banner! T-that was a mist-" He started to ramble, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked up to see Bruce with a proud glint in his eyes, "It's Alright son, if anything I've been preparing for you to call me that."_

 _Peter gaped, he suddenly hugged Bruce, to which Bruce returned. "Thanks, Dad." Peter whispered loud enough for Bruce to hear and he ran off._

 _End of Flashback_

Now the day before they had just gotten back from an extremely difficult mission involving HYDRA, they also did at least four whole hours of training before that. So right now Peter was tired, like really really tired. When Peter was tired he was a little... snarky, but the Avengers like to call this, Petty Parker️️, even some kids from his school knew of Peters pettiness when he's tired, except Flash didn't, of course.

Peter walked into school with his head low, his hair was a poofy but cute mess, he was wearing a simple white shirt with black jeans, nikes and to top it off he had a black leather jacket on. He had his headphones in and was staring at his phone as he walked through the halls and past all the staring students and fangirls. This was Petty Parkers️️ look.. not Peter Parker, Petty.

Though there were girls who so desperately wanted to go and ask him out, they not only knew he was feeling petty today and shouldn't go to him, but they also knew he was taken by the one and only, Michelle Jones. When Peter is in his petty state most of the Midtown High girls get angry that he's taken because Petty Parker️️, also equals, Hot Parker️️. But no one ever did anything because Michelle Jones was also known as Midtowns Baddest Bitch️ and no one also ever attempted to take that title.

Except, there was a new girl today, called Gwen Stacey. In her old school she basically had MJs title and now that she was here, she expected to receive it quite easily, poor girl doesn't know what she's in for. Now despite MJs title, some of the boys like Flash and his goons don't care about it and sometimes tease her for it. The poor boys don't know what they're in for either.

Peter was annoyed, he hadn't had the chance to see MJ in the morning and he also didn't have any classes with her till after Lunch so he wouldn't see her till.. well Lunch. But today at lunch, Flash and his friends decided they were going to taunt Michelle. Big mistake, Eugene, Big mistake.

MJ was just peacefully reading when Flash and his friends came over to her table. She sighed and didn't even bother to look up at him, "What do you want, Eugene." She asked him, he just growled.

"I want to know how such a slut like you became the 'baddest bitch', I mean what kind of title is that." Flash laughed, making his friends laugh too even if it wasn't funny. Gwen Stacey, the new girl who sat on a nearby table, perked up at the title.

"A title none of the girlfriends you bought could ever receive." MJ told him truthfully, making Flash stop laughing.

He slammed his hand on the table, "Listen here little whore, I don't buy my girlfriends and if anything at least I can get one unlike you, fag." He scowled.

MJ ignored Flash and continued to read her book, making Flash more mad that she had no reaction out of what he had said, "Listen you freak!" He yelled, getting the attention of many other students around him, except MJ who again continued to read.

Flash growled as he snatched the book out of her hands and gave it to his friend, Josh, a kid taller than MJ. Michelle stood up and started to reach up to Joshuas hand so she could get her book back. "Give me my book back!" She snapped.

"Awh look the bitch can't reach!" Josh laughed as he kept tauntingly holding the book up in the air. But suddenly it was snatched right out of his hands, he snarled as he turned around to see Puny Parker. He just laughed, "Look! Penis Parker here is trying to save his wittle girlfriend! Quite noble of you, Penis." Josh said.

Peter gently gave the book back to MJ. He turned to the bullies and as he did they all just gaped at him, Puny Parker didn't look so Puny anymore. See when Peter would go from Puny to Petty, Flash and his friends just never happened to be around because Petty Parker️ hasn't had too many appearances.

"Do you even know what noble means, Joshua?" Peter asked, smirking at the group. Joshua wasn't quite intelligent and only got into Midtown because of his parents money. Joshua pushed Peter back as he growled.

"Don't start thinking that because you look like this, Penis, that you can start talking back." He said. Peter just continued to smirk up at him.

"Well do you even know what a Penis is, Joshua? Because according to some kids on the football team.. they said that apparently yours is a little... little" Peter said as he used his fingers to demonstrate how small. Most of the kids nearby just laughed but Joshua he just went right in and attacked Peter.

Joshua punched Peter in the face, expecting him to fall back, what he wasn't expecting was for Peter to only step back a little and then slightly crack his neck to the side to get rid of the pain. They all gawked at him, "W-why don't you just go with your slut of a girlfrie-" Josh was saying but was cut off by a punch. Peter punch Josh in the face, making him fall back and hit into a table.

Peter was gonna go back in and start punching him some more when his girlfriend grabbed his arm to calm him down. A few teachers came in and told Peter they were going to get his parents to come here and he'd get suspended or expelled, Peter didn't worry too much because he knew if this wasn't gonna end well for someone... it wasn't gonna be him.

 **~~~time skip to ze principals office!~~~**

Peter grumbled as he sat in the seat, the principal had been told what had happened by a few teachers and Flashs friends but for some reason no one had been listening to Peter, Michelle and Neds side and perspective of what happened, so yeah Peters mad.

Mr. Morita looked up from his computer after hearing him grumble, "Peter, you put this upon yourself, don't complain." He said sternly, Peter just scoffed.

Mr. Morita gave him a glare, "Peter, I don't really understand how this even happened. You're a good student, you fail PE so if anything I don't understand how you were able to punch Joshua so hard he-" He was cut off by a laugh.

"Typical teachers..." Peter said, folding his arms.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Morita said, with a raised eyebrow. Peter was silent, "Oh please, do go on Peter." He used his hand to motion for him to proceed talking.

Peter stared at him for a moment then unfolded his arms and leaned forward, "Funny you want me to proceed talking now when earlier you didn't even want to hear my side of the story so.. no I will not proceed." Peter told him.

Mr Morita sighed, "Peter, If I ask you a question I expect you to-" Again he was cut off my Peter.

"You what? Expect me to answer? If you won't hear me out then I won't hear you out, I'm not speaking till my parents get here." Peter scoffs and folds his arm again. Mr Morita gives him a confused glance and then looks down at Peters contact sheet, actually reading the names there. His eyes go wide open as he reads the name, when he heard what had happened he just went to the first contact and called it, he didn't even bother reading the names.

Peter smirked at him because he knew what he was looking at, "You look quite SHOOKETH Mr Morita? Would you like me to get the nurse, sir?" Peter asked him, Mr Morita gives him another glare.

"Peter, I'm very disappointed in you. This had gone too far! First you go and attack another studen-"

"Attack another student??? He punched me first and the only reason I hit back was because he called MJ a slut!" Peter shouted, getting out of his seat.

"Yes well, Ms Jones has not informed me of this-" Peter cut him off again.

"The only reason she hasn't informed you is because you aren't letting her inform you!" Peter snarled then something seemed to have clicked into his brain, he smirks and sits back down, "Joshs parents.. aren't they apart of the board?" Peter asked.

Mr Moritas eyes widen, "I-I mean m-maybe? I-I'm not q-quite sure, Mr Parker." He gulped once Peters smirk got wider.

"And it would look quite bad if everyone were to find out that a parent who also happened to be on the school board, bribed the principal in letting any punishment against their child to be taken.. lightly. Right?" Peter said.

Mr Morita leaned forward, "Are you threatening me... Mr Parker?" The principal asked him. Peter just rolled his eyes at Mr Moritas attempt to sound threatening.

"Of course not, Mr Morita. I'm just asking a few questions." Peter stated, leaning back in his chair.

Mr Morita seemed threatened for a moment, till he smirked himself, "Well Mr Parker... I'm sure if I go tell the school board that a student had come and.. threatened me.. they'd allow me to.. expel the student." He told Peter as he put his hands together and leaned his elbows on the table. Peter was about to reply when someone else did for him.

"And sent... Hello Mr Morita, I'm Peters mother." The principal looks behind Peter to see Natasha Romanoff-Banner, ex assassin, ex S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and current Avenger. He gaped at her then shook it off.

"Mr. Parker.. going as far as to hire a look a like of Black widow! Ridiculous... now you'll definitely be expelled." Mr Morita laughed, refusing to believe this women was who she said she was.

"I can assure you now, my wife is who she says she is." A man who just walked in had growled. Mr Moritas eyes widen even more in shock as he sees Bruce Banner, a man he idolises. They both seat themselves down in chairs next to Peter.

"Seeing as Peters cover has now been blown, I'd like to know why the bloody hell we were called here during a mission!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~word count: 2273~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Beep boop**


	3. Update

I will be abandoning this app as I haven't really being using it recently.

If you would like to read my story, 'Bruises can heal' or 'Superfamily!' They are still on my wattpad, 'Igiveyouconsent'! and will continue to be updated furthermore. However my other stories Miraculous Ladybug related are completely abandoned but might be remade on my Wattpad.

My marvel stories though, have different names and are called, 'An Irondad and Spiderson story' and 'Superfamily!(natasha, bruce and peter.)

Goodbye lads.


End file.
